


Ohne Worte

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Als Valnar die kranke Alaine zu sich nach Hause holt, um sich um sie zu kümmern, verändert sich seine Ehefrau Aysha so sehr, dass er nicht mehr weiß, ob seine Beziehung zu ihr noch einen Sinn hat.
Relationships: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia, Valnar Darnus/Aysha Darnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Valnar hielt sich die Wange und weinte lautlos. Der heftige Schlag trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, aber er versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

»Ach, hör auf zu heulen«, schimpfte sein Vater. »Es ist schließlich deine Schuld, dass das Vieh weg ist. Jetzt gibts nichts zu essen! Mein Vater wäre weniger sanft mit dir umgegangen!«

»... Es tut mir leid«, sagte Valnar nur. Er hatte den Hasen laufen lassen, denn lieber hungerte er, als ihn selbst zu töten.  
  
Sein Vater packte ihn an die Schulter und zog ihn mit sich. »Du bist wertlos! Genauso wie deine Hurenmutter.«  
  
Auch wenn Valnar seine Mutter nicht kannte, tat es trotzdem weh, wenn sein Vater so über sie sprach. Aber er wusste, es wäre besser, wenn er darauf nicht antwortete.  
  
»Aus dir wird niemals ein Krieger«, fügte er noch hinzu, schnappte sich sein Messer und ging.  
  
Valnar öffnete die Augen. Limm hatte sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Jedes Mal, wenn er hier war, dachte er meistens an seine furchtbare Kindheit, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht hatte. Er packte seinen Schwertknauf so feste, dass seine Knöchel schmerzten; sein Vater war ein Arschloch und er wollte niemals so werden wie er.

Und er hatte Unrecht, denn Valnar wurde ein Krieger, ein Teil König Geralds Armee.

»Valnar, träum nicht«, ermahnte Korina und riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. »Hilf mir lieber.«  
  
»Tut mir leid.« Valnar lief eilig zu ihr herüber. Sie wickelte eine Decke um die Schultern einer Frau, der sie gerade aus den Büschen geholfen hatte.  
  
»Geht es ihr gut?«, fragte er und beäugte ihre roten, fettigen Haare, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Sie sah auch sonst sehr schmutzig aus und zitterte; ihr blaues Kleid war unten zerrissen. Wie lange war diese Frau schon hier?

»Ich fürchte nicht ... Sie scheint stumm zu sein«, seufzte Korina. »Wir werden sie wohl nach Shannar bringen müssen.«  
  
In die Irrenanstalt? Valnar glaubte zwar, dass ihr dort geholfen werden kann, aber an so einem Ort konnte sich doch kein Mensch wohlfühlen. Er sollte sich freiwillig melden sie aufzunehmen und vielleicht würde er auch für seinen Einsatz einen Rang aufsteigen. Außerdem tat ihm die Frau leid und Aysha hätte sicher nichts dagegen. Sie beide könnten sich um sie kümmern, bis es ihr wieder besser ging.  
  
»Ich kann sie doch mit zu mir nehmen«, bot Valnar an. »Bei uns würde es ihr an nichts fehlen.«  
  
Seine Ausbilderin grinste ihn an. »Sehr fürsorglich von dir, Valnar. Nun gut, ich vertraue dir, aber gehe mit ihr erst zu einem Arzt.« Sie nahm der Frau ihre Kette ab. »Hier steht, ihr Name ist Alaine Frynia. Hmm. - Gut, ich werde versuchen, etwas über sie herauszufinden, und mich dann bei dir melden.«  
  
»Gut.« Valnar legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf Alaines Schultern. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren grünen Augen verwirrt und ängstlich an, woraufhin er sie anlächelte.  
  
»Ich bringe dich erst mal von hier weg, Alaine, bis wir herausgefunden haben, woher du kommst«, versprach er, und Alaine nickte ihm nach einigen Sekunden sogar zu. Sie schien ihn immerhin zu verstehen.  
  
Nach einigen Metern blieb sie stehen, fasste sich an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn gewaltsam.  
  
»Was ... was ist los?!« Korina packte sie, bevor sie auf den Boden aufprallte.  
  
»Ich- Leg sie schnell auf den Boden und halte sie fest!«, rief Valnar ihr zu und sie gehorchte. Alaine krümmte sich vor Schmerz und hatte sich derweil eingenässt, aber Valnar ekelte sich nicht; er ignorierte es. Die arme Frau konnte nichts dafür.  
  
Langsam beruhigte sich Alaine wieder und Valnar wischte den Sabber an ihrem Mund mit seinem Handschuh weg. Er hatte so etwas schon öfter gesehen. Es erinnerte ihn an der Harpienwahn Krankheit, doch nie hatte er sie so schlimm erlebt ...  
  
Korina und er sahen sich besorgt an. Was auch immer Alaine für ein Leid angetan wurde, sie brauchte jetzt Hilfe.

* * *

Die Ärztin konnte Alaine nicht helfen, aber sie meinte, sie hätte vielleicht ein traumatisches Erlebnis hinter sich und wäre deshalb so verstört. Zudem konnte sie nicht schreiben, aber konnte über Gesten mit ihnen kommunizieren. Es wäre ratsam, sich gut um sie zu kümmern, denn dann könnte es sein, dass sie irgendwann von alleine wieder sprechen würde. Man sollte nur stets auf sie aufpassen, da sie ab und zu an unerklärlichen Krämpfen litt, die der Harpienwahn Krankheit ähnelten, wie Valnar vermutet hatte.  
  
Valnar wollte alles tun, damit es ihr in seinem Zuhause gut ging.

Er öffnete seine Haustür und sah Aysha auf ihn zukommen, aber sie blieb stehen, als sie Alaine bemerkte. Sofort ließ er Alaines Hand los, als seine Ehefrau eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
Valnar wollte sie nur führen. Ehrlich.  
  
»Wer ist das?«, fragte Aysha, etwas gereizt.  
  
»Ähh, das ist Alaine Frynia. Sie ist krank und wird für eine Weile bei uns wohnen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?« Er hoffte wenigstens, dass es in Ordnung war.

»... Ja, natürlich. Und wo schläft sie?« Aysha klang nicht sehr begeistert. Valnar zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und fasste ihr zärtlich an die Schultern.  
  
»Ich schlafe heute auf dem Sofa. Ab morgen schläft Alaine dann dort«, erklärte er, bevor er sie fest an sich drückte. »Danke, Schatz, es ist nur vorübergehend.« Er gab ihr einen Kuss, um sie zu besänftigen und sie schien sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
»Ich kenn dich ja«, seufzte sie. »Aber bring demnächst nicht auch noch Tiere mit.«  
  
»Versprochen«, lachte er und drehte sich zu Alaine um. »Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir hier.«  
  
Alaine nickte nur und Valnar legte seine Hand an ihre Schulter. »Komm, ruh dich etwas aus.«

Nach dem anstrengenden Tag hatte sie das sicherlich nötig. Und wer weiß, wann sie das letzte Mal überhaupt in einem weichen Bett geschlafen hatte?

Einige Tage später.

»Valnar, ich glaube, sie kann selber essen ...«, ermahnte ihn Aysha. Valnar wusste erst gar nicht, was sie meinte, dann schaute er zum vollen Löffel, den er gerade Alaine hinhielt. Etwas peinlich berührt räusperte er sich und legte das Besteck zurück auf den Teller. Er wollte Alaine nur beim Essen helfen und dass er sie dabei füttert, wäre doch selbstverständlich gewesen.  
  
»Tut mir leid«, sagte er und reichte Alaine das Besteck.  
  
Sie saßen so da und aßen. Valnar konnte nicht anders, als ständig nach Alaine zu sehen. Irgendwie übertrieb er schon etwas. Sie war doch nur stumm ...  
  
Nun ja, aber sie hatte öfter diese Krämpfe. Was ist, wenn das wieder passiert? Oder gar Schlimmeres? Er wollte einfach nur helfen und nützlich sein.  
  
Immerhin war er froh, dass Alaine sich schon sehr bei ihnen eingelebt hatte, auch wenn Aysha oft kalt mit ihr umging. Valnar versuchte das zu ignorieren. Es würde schon alles gut gehen.

Nach dem Abendbrot setzte sich Alaine wie immer auf dem Sofa und schaute betrübt den Sonnenuntergang an. Valnar beobachtete sie und fragte sich, was sie wohl dachte. Ihre Krankheit war wie ein Fluch. Er würde jeden Drachen oder jede Hexe töten, wenn sie dadurch geheilt werden konnte. Aber so einfach war das leider nicht und so konnten sie nur abwarten, ob es von selbst weggeht.  
  
»Ich geh schon mal ins Bett. Mach nicht zu lange, ja?«, flüsterte Aysha neben ihm.  
  
Valnar drehte sich zu ihr um und gab ihr einen Kuss. »In Ordnung, ich komme gleich nach«, erwiderte er.  
  
Aysha nickte zufrieden und lief ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Valnar aber, ging zum Bücherregal und suchte sich eines seiner Lieblingsbücher raus: Dunkle Schatten. Alaine könnte sicher etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen und er setzte sich neben sie, während sie ihn fragend anstarrte.  
  
»Soll ich dir etwas vorlesen?«, fragte er. Alaine fing an zu grinsen und nickte.  
  
»Das freut mich.« Valnar machte es selbst überglücklich, sie so fröhlich zu sehen. Es war schön, wenn er ihr eine Freude machen konnte.  
  
Es vergingen Stunden und Alaine hörte Valnar aufmerksam zu. Währenddessen kam sie sogar etwas näher, um mitzulesen.

»Alaine?« Valnar schaute rüber zu Alaine; sie war eingeschlafen.  
  
Sie sah so friedlich und zufrieden aus. Nicht mehr betrübt wie vorher. Er legte das Buch beiseite und schnappte sich die Decke, um sie damit zuzudecken.  
  
Erst wollte er ihr nur wegen einer Beförderung helfen, aber langsam fing er an, sie wirklich gern zu haben. Auch wenn sie nicht sprechen konnte, wusste Valnar wie intelligent Alaine war. Schon allein ihr Blick, wenn man ihr etwas erklärte, als würde sie das alles schon wissen.  
  
»Gute Nacht«, flüsterte er trotzdem und ging anschließend in sein Schlafgemach. Er war ganz verwundert, als er Aysha im Bett sitzen sah, mit den Armen verschränkt und hellwach.  
  
»Du hast mir doch versprochen auch bald ins Bett zu kommen«, knurrte sie genervt und Valnar fühlte sich sofort schuldig.  
  
»Es tut mir leid, ich habe die Zeit vergessen«, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und setzte sich neben sie, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Aber sie ignorierte ihn und drehte sich von ihm weg.  
  
Sie war doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig?  
  
»Gute Nacht«, sagte sie griesgrämig und legte sich hin, aber dieser Ton verletzte Valnar.  
  
»Da ist nichts zwischen Alaine und mir«, erklärte er vorsichtig, doch bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
Valnar seufzte innerlich. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen; er wollte sich wirklich nur im Alaine kümmern. Sie war nun mal krank und brauchte Hilfe. Da musste Aysha nicht befürchten, dass daraus mehr werden könnte.

Einen Monat später.  
  
Korina konnte nichts über Alaine herausfinden oder woher sie kam. Niemand suchte sie, noch hatte sie Verwandte irgendwo. Es war, als wäre Alaine einfach so auf der Welt ausgesetzt worden. Alles, was sie nun tun konnten, war, abzuwarten.  
  
Das war aber nicht so tragisch, denn Alaine war schon eine feste Mitbewohnerin, die auch im Haushalt half. Sie hatte auch lange keinen Krampf mehr gehabt, deshalb wollte Valnar ihr ein bisschen die Umgebung zeigen. Alaine weiterhin eingesperrt zu lassen, kam nicht in Frage.  
  
Die schützenden Mauern von Klennar ließen die Stadt zwar eingesperrt aussehen lassen, aber es war trotzdem ein schöner Ort.

Vor allem an diesem Abend, als die untergehende Sonne die Stadt in Rot tauchte.

Sie liefen schweigend durch das Dorf und genossen die frische Luft, bis Alaine den großen Apfelbaum mitten auf dem Marktplatz bestaunte.  
  
»Der Baum steht hier schon seit Jahrzehnten«, erzählte Valnar ihr und schaute sich um. Eigentlich sollte man das ja nicht machen, aber er griff nach einem der fetten roten Äpfeln. »Hier.« Er gab ihm ihr und sie lachte stumm, dann biss sie hinein.  
  
»Frischer Fisch für Sie und Ihre Frau, mein Herr?«, rief ihm einer der Verkäufer zu und Valnar fühlte sich peinlich berührt. Vor allem, weil Aysha so was auch angedeutet hatte ...  
  
»Nein, danke. Und sie ist nicht meine Frau«, erklärte er und zog Alaine an der Hand mit sich weg.  
  
»Er wollte bestimmt nur witzig sein«, entschuldigte Valnar sich; er fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Worte des Händlers. Alaine aber gab ihn nur ein Lächeln, welches er nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Valnar konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Was sie wohl dachte? Irgendwie war sie schon süß.

* * *

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, schien Aysha immer noch nicht da zu sein. Das Bett war leer und sie war auch sonst nirgendwo im Haus zu finden.  
  
Valnar seufzte. Sie war anscheinend noch immer sauer auf ihn und langsam machte das selbst ihn wütend.  
  
Er liebte sie und sie übertrieb völlig mit ihrer Eifersucht. Alaine war nicht Valnars Geliebte. Sie war hier, weil sie Hilfe brauchte. War es dann nicht selbstverständlich, dass er alles dafür tat, dass es ihr besser ging?

Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? Er musste unbedingt mit Aysha reden.

Valnar drehte sich zu Alaine um. »Also dann, gute Nacht Alaine«, seufzte er, aber Alaine trat an ihn heran und umarmte ihn plötzlich, den Kopf an seiner Brust geschmiegt.  
  
Zuerst wusste Valnar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Aysha würde wollen, dass er sie von sich stoße, aber das würde er auf keinen Fall tun. Wie konnte sie nur so bösartig sein? War sie noch dieselbe Frau, die er immer geliebt hatte? Seine Wut auf Aysha ließ ihn schließlich die Arme um Alaine legen. Neugierig legte er sein Gesicht auf ihren Kopf. Ihre Haare rochen wundervoll, noch besser als Ayshas.  
  
Und schon fühlte er sich wie ein Arschloch und drückte Alaine sanft von sich. Nein, Aysha hatte Unrecht! Alaine war nur eine Freundin, um die er sich kümmerte. Mehr war da nicht!  
  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und stand wie ein Brett mitten im Wohnzimmer, aber Alaine nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn zum Sofa.  
  
»Was ist los?«, fragte er verwirrt. Alaine setzte sich, seinen Arm immer noch fest umgriffen, und gab Valnar diesen traurigen Blick, den er sofort verstand.  
  
»Du willst nicht alleine bleiben? Kann ich verstehen.«  
  
Er setzte sich neben Alaine und sie legte sich hin und schmiegte ihren Kopf in Valnars Schoß. Valnar war zuerst erstarrt, aber sie schien seine Aufmerksamkeit zu brauchen und die wollte er ihr nicht verwehren. Somit strich seine Hand durch ihre langen Haare.

Es war schon nichts dabei zu bleiben, bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Aysha in der Küche und Valnar war froh sie zu sehen.  
  
»Warst du die ganze Nacht weg? Wie geht es dir?«, fragte Valnar und wollte sie umarmen, sie küssen, aber Aysha schaute ihn nicht einmal an. Sie stoppte seine Annäherung sogar mit ihrer Hand.  
  
»Ja, ich wollte dich und deine Alaine nicht stören«, spottete sie. Valnar überkam die Wut und er gab ihr einen bösen Blick.  
  
 _Seine_ Alaine?  
  
»Sag mal, kannst du mir mal sagen, was das soll? Du hast keinen Grund so eifersüchtig zu sein«, versuchte er ihr ruhig zu sagen, obwohl er es langsam leid war sich zu wiederholen. »Ich liebe dich, Aysha.«  
  
Aysha warf ihre blonden Locken zurück und gab ihn ein höhnisches Lachen. »Natürlich. Du hast sie nur hier hergeholt, um dich um sie zu kümmern. Klar.«  
  
Es war wie ein Stich in seinem Herzen, aber ihre Art kotzte ihn an. »Es war auch so!«

Ohne zu antworten, ging Aysha aus dem Haus. Das war genug. Valnar hatte keine Lust, ihr hinterherzurennen und nahm sich ein Bier. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, knurrte wütend und strich sich durchs Haar.

Er erkannte sie gar nicht mehr wieder. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so sehr verändert, dass er nicht mehr wusste, ob sie noch dieselbe Frau war, die er geheiratet hatte.

Schön. Soll sie doch gehen, dachte er sich, während er sein Bier trank. So ganz genießen konnte er es aber nicht und er fluchte leise.  
  
Alaine kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie alles mitbekommen hatte. Es tat ihm direkt leid. Sie sollte ihre Streitereien nicht mitbekommen; sie sollte sich hier wohlfühlen.  
  
Sie lief auf Valnar zu und fragte mit einer Geste, ob sie sich neben ihn setzen darf. Obwohl er jetzt gerade lieber alleine wäre, wollte er sie nicht davon scheuchen. Er nickte und schob ihr den anderen Stuhl hin, auf den sie sich setzte.  
  
Die beiden saßen für ein paar Minuten so da, bis Alaine ihn mit weiteren Gesten fragte, ob sie ausziehen sollte.  
  
»Nein, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun.« So weit kam es noch, dass sie sich die Schuld gab.  
  
Alaine rückte näher an ihn heran und legte die Arme um ihn. Diesmal zögerte er keine Sekunde, bis er auch einen Arm um sie legte.  
  
Sie war so freundlich und er schätzte ihren Versuch ihn zu trösten.  
  
Einige Sekunden später lösten sie ihre Umarmung, aber Valnar hielt ihren Arm fest und starrte in ihre klaren grünen Augen. Sie musste nicht sprechen; keine Worte waren nötig, sondern nur ihr Blick.

Wenn er sie so betrachtete, wurde ihm bewusst wie wunderschön sie war. Vor allem ihre vollen Lippen regten etwas in ihm, als er sie genau anstarrte. Valnar berührte sie fast mit seinen und sie schreckte nicht zurück. Trotzdem stoppte er sich im letzten Moment; es war nicht richtig, was er hier tat.  
  
Er liebte Aysha.  
  
Valnar lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl. Verdammt, was tat er hier bloß? »Es ... es tut mir leid. Das war nicht in Ordnung von mir«, seufzte er.  
  
Alaine nickte, aber sie blieb weiterhin sitzen. Auch wenn er fast etwas Furchtbares getan hätte, war Valnar mittlerweile froh, dass sie bei ihm war.

Einige Wochen später.

Valnars Beziehung zu Aysha wurde immer schlechter. Er bemühte sich so gut es ging, aber sie wies in ständig ab und kam gar nicht mehr an sie heran. Es endete damit, dass sie verschwand und ihn wütend und verzweifelt zurückließ.  
  
Dafür wurde seine Beziehung zu Alaine immer besser. Selbst wenn sie nur Gesten benutzte und nicht sprechen konnte, war es sehr einfach, mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Besser, als mit Aysha ...  
  
Sie saßen zusammen am Abendtisch und aßen das Wildschwein, das Valnar am Tag erlegt hatte. Er hatte es für Aysha getan, aber sie war mal wieder nicht da und diesmal war es ihm egal. Soll sie doch tun, was sie wollte. Immerhin Alaine hatte sich beim Kochen sehr viel Mühe gegeben und es schmeckte köstlich. Wenn Aysha davon nichts abhaben wollte, verbrachte er halt den Abend mit Alaine alleine.  
  
Nach dem Abendbrot wollte Valnar sich bei einem heißen Bad überlegen, wie es mit ihm und Aysha nun weiter gehen soll. Er wollte, dass es zwischen ihnen wieder funktioniert, aber wie kam er nur an sie heran? Wahrscheinlich musste Alaine gehen, aber das wollte er nicht ...  
  
Seufzend wollte er sich gerade ausziehen, aber bemerkte noch Alaine in der Badezimmertür.  
  
Sie stand da in einem dünnen grünen Kleid und strahlte ihn an, sodass selbst er wieder schmunzeln musste. »Ich wollte gerade baden, aber du kannst gerne zuerst, wenn du möchtest«, bot er ihr an.  
  
Bevor er reagieren konnte, öffnete sie ihr Kleid und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Für einige Sekunden konnte er seinen Blick von ihrem Körper nicht abwenden, bis er sich endlich umdrehte und rot wurde. Moment, was? Er hatte gerade alles gesehen. Das wollte er doch nicht ...  
  
»Ähh, Alaine...?« Valnar spürte plötzlich, wie sie ihn von hinten umarmte und ihren Körper an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Sein Herz raste und er versuchte, eine logische Erklärung zu finden. Wenn sie zusammen badeten, würden sie weniger Wasser verschwenden ... Nein! Das hier war falsch; das konnte er nicht tun.  
  
Er drehte sich um und nahm sanft ihre Handgelenke, während er zitterte. »Das geht nicht«, sagte er so freundlich, wie er konnte und versuchte dabei ihren nackten Körper zu ignorieren. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf ihr Gesicht, sonst würde das alles hier böse enden.  
  
Aber Alaine wirkte enttäuscht und legte ihre Hände an seine Hüften. Valnar wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber er war ein verheirateter Mann.  
  
Schließlich riss er sich von ihr los und machte einen Satz zur Tür. »Nimm ruhig dein Bad, okay? Danach lese ich dir ein Buch vor ... okay?«, fragte er nervös. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an und Valnar wollte nicht, dass sie wütend wurde, aber zum Glück nickte sie ihm dann zu. Erleichtert nickte er zurück, wartete einen Augenblick und flüchtete ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Valnar atmete tief aus. Was war denn das gerade? Alaine wollte doch nicht etwa wirklich mit ihm ...?  
  
Nein, sie war sicher nur verwirrt!  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen, als Valnar im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief. Fast wäre etwas passiert, dass er sein Lebenlang bereut hätte, das die Beziehung zu Aysha endgültig vernichtet hätte.

Aber das Schlimmste war: Er wollte es. Er hätte sie dort sofort genommen, wenn Aysha nicht wäre.

Er griff sich an die Stirn und wollte sich die Gedanken aus dem Schädel prügeln, als er plötzlich einen Aufschlag aus dem Badezimmer hörte.  
  
»Alaine?!«, rief er, während er aufsprang und zum Badezimmer eilte. Er schlug die Tür auf und sah Alaine sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden krümmen.  
  
»Alaine!!« Er schnappte sich ein Leinentuch und kniete sich eilige auf den nassen Boden, während er sie in das Tuch einwickelte. »Beruhige dich«, flüsterte er, und hielt sie aufrecht an sich, strich ihr minutenlang über die Wange, bis ihr Schmerz nachließ.

Valnar kam sich vor, als wäre er schuld an einem erneuten Krampf gewesen. Zum Glück hatte er es gehört, sonst wäre sie vielleicht noch erstickt oder sonst was.

Alaine schaute ihn mit halb offenen Augen an und er hörte nicht auf ihre Wange zu streicheln. Valnar schluckte; sie war schöner, als alles andere und er berührte vorsichtig ihre Lippen, dann ihr Kinn.

Ihre Gesichter waren nah aneinander. Alaine kam näher, spitzte die Lippen und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Valnar wusste, dass es falsch war, aber er wollte sie nicht stoppen ... konnte nicht. Er fasste ihr fester ans Kinn und küsste sie leidenschaftlich zurück. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt als er sie erneut küsste. Er stöhnte leise, während Alaine über seine Lippen leckte, um Eintritt zu erbitten.  
  
»Warte«, flüsterte Valnar und ließ von ihr ab. Das ging ihm ein bisschen zu schnell. »Komm, ich helfe dir hoch.« Alaine gab ihm ein Lächeln, was ihn erleichtert ausatmen ließ.  
  
Valnar hatte Alaine helfen wollen, sich anzuziehen, doch nun lag sie nackt und breitbeinig vor ihm auf dem Sofa. Valnar versuchte nicht mal, seinen Blick abzuwenden, sondern schaute sich alles an. Das lange rote Haar, ihre makellose Haut, ihre großen Brüste und die Brustwarzen, die erregt aufrecht standen ... Selbst ihre feuchte Scheide, die sie ihm so schamlos präsentierte.

»Alaine ... ich kann das nicht«, versuchte er ihr zu sagen, während er auf sie zulief.  
  
Alaine nahm seine Handgelenke und drückte seine Hände an ihre Brüste. Valnar durfte das nicht, aber trotzdem spielte er neugierig an ihren Nippeln, woraufhin Alaine den Kopf zurücklehnte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
  
»Ich kann nicht«, wiederholte er, doch hörte er nicht auf. Er beugte sich auf allen vieren über sie und küsste sie hungrig, während Alaine versuchte, ihm den Mantel vom Leib zu reißen.

Sie wollten es beide und Valnar konnte sich gegen sein Verlangen nicht länger wehren.

* * *

Aysha hatte sich im Schlafzimmer versteckt und schaute vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer hinein, wie ihr Ehemann diese Schlampe vögelte. Nackt und schamlos nahm er sie ... Aysha konnte die Lust und den Schweiß der beiden von hier aus riechen. Menschen waren so primitiv.

Aber sie hatte es immer gewusst! Früher oder später wäre es sowieso passiert. Diese Frau musste verschwinden, bevor sie Valnar ganz verlor.  
  
Zwar liebte sie ihn nicht wirklich, aber trotzdem verletzte es ihren Stolz. Valnar gehörte ihr! Er sollte nur sie lieben!  
  
Aysha schaute ihnen weiter zu; sie konnte hören, wie er Alaine und ihren Körper lobte, und Aysha knurrte.  
  
Sie wollte ins Wohnzimmer gehen und sie beide umbringen, sie beide auf den Boden ausbluten lassen, aber ... das konnte sie Valnar nicht antun, nicht nach all den Jahren.  
  
Doch Alaine würde leiden.

Aysha grinste finster, als ihr eine Idee kam, wie sie Alaine loswerden würde, ohne dass Valnar etwas davon mitbekam. Aysha würde ihrem Ehemann vergeben und dann könnte er sich wieder ganz auf sie konzentrieren.  
  
Ja, so würde es klappen und sie freute sich schon darauf. Schließlich verwandelte sie sich in eine Fledermaus und flog aus dem Fenster davon.


	2. Chapter 2

Valnar lag nackt, mit Alaine in seinen Armen, auf dem Sofa. Er hatte noch nie so guten Sex gehabt. Im Vergleich zu Aysha, lag Alaine nicht nur da wie ein Brett oder sogar eine Leiche. Nein, sie hatte es sogar sehr genossen. Ihr verschwitztes Gesicht, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte ...

Er seufzte. Was war er nur für ein Schwein, dass er seine Frau betrog? Auch, wenn sie ihn in letzter Zeit ständig wütend machte mit ihrer Art. Er musste an seinen Vater denken. Niemals wollte er so ein Dreckskerl werden wie er.  
  
Aysha musste die Wahrheit erfahren.  
  
Aber wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären? Nachdem er ihr wochenlang versprochen hatte, dass da nichts zwischen Alaine und ihm war, musste er ihr nun von seinem Ausrutscher berichten.  
  
Er stand vorsichtig auf, um Alaine nicht zu wecken, und legte sie sanft zurück aufs Sofa.   
  
»Gute Nacht«, flüsterte er, nahm seine Klamotten und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Morgen musste er zurück nach Schloss Tranak. Es war klar, dass Aysha Alaine nicht sonderlich mochte, doch er war sich sicher, falls etwas mit ihr passieren sollte, würde seine Ehefrau sich schon um sie kümmern und eventuell einen Arzt holen.  
  
Direkt fühlte er sich wieder schuldig.  
  
»Aysha, es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

* * *

Am nächsten Mittag war Aysha mit Alaine alleine zu Hause. Sie schaute ihr verächtlich dabei zu, wie sie den Boden fegte. Alaine tat immer so auf nett und krank, aber in Wirklichkeit war sie eine kleine Schlampe, die nur darauf aus war, ihr den Ehemann auszuspannen.

Aber das war bald vorbei.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
  
»Das ist für mich.« Aysha eilte hastig zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Ein Mann stand dort, mit zwei weiteren hinter ihm. Er war gut gekleidet, aber die anderen beiden sahen aus wie Sanitäter.  
  
Endlich! Sie wartete schon den ganzen morgen.  
  
»Guten Tag, mein Name ist Sarus Ariaric. Sie müssen Aysha Darnus sein?«  
  
»Ja, die bin ich. Ich war heute Morgen bei euch in Shannar« Aysha lächelte und öffnete die Tür weit. »Dort ist das Mädchen für die Irrenanstalt. Wir haben versucht ihr ein normales Leben zu geben ... aber leider geht es ihr sehr schlecht und sie braucht professionelle Menschen um sich!«  
  
Alaine schaute sie schockiert an, als die beiden Sanitäter auf sie zugingen und sie an den Armen packten. Sie wehrte sich mit aller Gewalt und fing an zu weinen, während sie hinausgebracht wurde. Es war wie Musik in Ayshas Ohren und selbst ihr totes Herz machte einen Freudensprung. Alaine bekam endlich das, was sie verdiente.  
  
»Schon gut, Weib! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Du bist in guten Händen«, versprach ihr einer der Männer.  
  
»Gut, wir kümmern uns um sie. Wir, die Irrenanstalt von Shannar, bedanken uns bei Ihnen, Frau Darnus.« Sarus verbeugte sich, dann ging er mit Alaine und den Männern.  
  
»Oh nein, ich danke Ihnen«, flüsterte Aysha und schloss die Tür.

Sie grinste zufrieden. Endlich war diese Hure weg! Sie musste es nur noch Valnar erzählen und überzeugend klingen, aber sie konnte schon immer gut schauspielern.

* * *

Am Abend kehrte Valnar nach Hause zurück. Den ganzen Tag zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, ob es Alaine gut ging und wie er Aysha am besten von seinem Ausrutscher erzählte.  
  
Er betrat sein Haus und war überrascht Aysha anzutreffen, doch war er direkt besorgt, als sie ihn traurig ansah.  
  
»Was ist passiert?«, fragte er und schaute sich nach Alaine um.  
  
Aysha schien es zu merken. »Ach Valnar ... Alaine ist fort.« Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. »Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie ging freiwillig in die Irrenanstalt von Shannar.«  
  
»Was?? Warum?« Er stellte sich die Frage eher selbst, sein Mund weit geöffnet.  
  
Sie ... sie war doch nicht etwa gegangen, weil sie miteinander geschlafen hatten? Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht hätte er in der Nacht bei ihr bleiben sollen? Sie hätten erst gar nicht miteinander schlafen sollen. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen.

Valnar schaute verzweifelt und machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe.  
  
»Aysha, ich- ich habe mit Alaine geschlafen, deshalb ist sie wahrscheinlich fort. Es tut mir wirklich leid«, gestand er vorsichtig und nahm ihre Hand. Wenn Valnar ehrlich zu sich war, bereute er es nicht. Könnte er zurück in die Zeit reisen, so hätte er es wieder getan ...

Aber er wollte Aysha nicht so verletzen.  
  
Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an, aber dann gab sie ihn ein leichtes Lächeln, und lag ihre andere Hand auf seine.  
  
»Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast, Valnar. Ich vergebe dir, aber mach so etwas nie wieder.«  
  
Valnar wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Er war zwar erleichtert, aber hatte er das wirklich verdient? Vielleicht hatte er tief in seinem Inneren erhofft, dass Aysha ihn verlassen würde. Auch sie brachte es so ... unnatürlich rüber. Als wäre es ihr völlig egal.

Waren sie wirklich glücklich zusammen?

Alaine war so anders. Sie war intelligent und liebenswert, selbst ohne Worte und sie war die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte.

Da wurde ihm eins klar: Er fühlte mehr für Alaine, als er dachte.  
  
Doch nun war sie fort ... und es brach ihm das Herz. Wahrscheinlich ... wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht dieselben Gefühle für ihn. Aber dass sie ihn womöglich ausgenutzt hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen und verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran.

Er war es, der sie in dieser Nacht allein ließ.  
  
Vielleicht würde es mit Aysha jetzt wirklich wieder besser gehen und eventuell würde er es schaffen, über Alaine hinwegzukommen. Ja, das musste er sich nur immer wieder einreden, dann konnte sie ihre Ehe retten, konnten glücklich sein.

Aber trotzdem fühlte sich sein Herz an, als würde es zerreißen.  
  
Aysha lag die Arme um ihn, denn er fing an zu weinen, und drückte ihn feste. »Wir schaffen das schon. Zu zweit«, flüsterte Aysha. »Ich liebe dich.«  
  
Valnar nickte stumm und zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
Sie würden es zusammen schaffen; er musste sich nur dazu zwingen.

Monate später.

Seit Alaine fortging, lief die Beziehung zwischen Valnar und Aysha wieder besser und schien zu halten. Aber nach einigen Monaten fingen die ersten Streitereien erneut an und wurden immer schlimmer. Vor allem als Valnar das Thema Kinder in letzter Zeit angesprochen hatte. Er dachte, er könnte so ihre Ehe retten und Aysha hatte auch zugestimmt. Aber egal wie oft sie es versuchten, sie wurde nicht schwanger und beide ihrer Launen rutschten immer mehr in den Keller. Es machte ihn unglücklich.  
  
»Vielleicht kann ich einfach keine Kinder bekommen.« Aysha klang desinteressiert wie immer, als sie in ihren Eintopf herumstocherte.  
  
Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, aber warum war es ihr so egal? Warum spürte sie nicht dieselbe Trauer, wie er? Fühlte sie überhaupt irgendetwas?  
  
»Wieso interessiert es dich nicht?«, zischte er. Aysha erhob endlich den Kopf und schaute ihm wütend in die Augen.  
  
»Natürlich interessiert es mich!«, schrie sie ihn an. »Was kann ich dafür?! Vielleicht bist du ja schuld!«  
  
Valnar wollte sich nicht schon wieder streiten. Also stand er auf und verließ das Haus.  
  
»Wo gehst du hin?!«, schnauzte sie ihn an, aber er ignorierte sie und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Er ging nicht weit, nur bis zu dem großen Apfelbaum und setzte sich. Nicht einmal Tränen hatte er mehr übrig. Das war nicht mehr die Aysha, die er geliebt hatte. Seine Aysha war schon vor Monaten verschwunden.

Valnar hielt sich den Kopf und dachte wieder an Alaine. Ob es ihr wohl gut ging? Er hoffte es auf jeden Fall, aber er vermisste sie so sehr.  
  
»Ach Alaine, wäre doch bloß alles anders gekommen ...«

* * *

Ein Tag später erreichte Aysha ein Brief aus der Irrenanstalt. Zuerst wollte sie ihn verbrennen, aber dann packte sie die Neugier und sie öffnete ihn.

Was sie in dem Brief las, schockierte sie so sehr, dass sie ihn weit weg von sich auf den Tisch schmiss, als wäre er eine Seuche.  
  
Sie strich sich durch die blond gefärbten Haare und knurrte, verfluchte das Schicksal.  
  
Diese Hure Alaine bekam ein Kind von ihrem Valnar.  
  
Und die Irrenanstalt wollte wissen, wer der Vater ist, aber das durfte niemand herausfinden! Vor allem nicht Valnar! Er würde sofort zu ihr hin und alles zunichtemachen.

Aysha stockte und fing plötzlich an zu grinsen.  
  
Moment, Alaine war schwanger. Was wäre, wenn sie beide das Kind aufnahmen? Valnar wollte doch unbedingt eine Familie mit Aysha gründen, aber sie konnte als Vampir keine bekommen.  
  
Es wäre perfekt. Dann wäre Valnar endlich glücklich und Alaine wäre zutiefst verletzt.

Sie verschwendete keine Zeit und machte sich sofort auf nach Shannar.  
  
Es dauerte nur eine Stunde, bis sie Shannar erreichte, und als sie Alaine erblickte, musste sie sich ihr Schmunzeln verkneifen. Das Weib sah aus, als hätte sie tagelang geweint.  
  
Natürlich durfte sie in ihren Zustand ihr Kind nicht behalten und ein Sanitäter hielt es stattdessen. Im Brief stand, es wäre eine Tochter, aber Aysha konnte diese kleinen Maden sowieso nicht unterscheiden. Sie hatte einen Ansatz von roten Haaren und grüne Augen. Ekelerregend, genauso wie Alaine.  
  
»Ich weiß leider nicht wer der Vater sein könnte, aber mein Mann und ich werden uns liebevoll um das Kind kümmern«, lächelte Aysha. »Immerhin haben wir uns auch um Alaine gekümmert. Wir helfen gerne.« Sie gab Alaine darauf einen kurzen Blick.  
  
Alaine fing erneut an zu weinen. Schließlich schlug sie vor Wut so außer sich um, dass zwei weitere Helfer sie packen mussten und herausbrachten.  
  
Jetzt fing ihre Tochter auch an zu schreien und der Sanitäter versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
  
»Verzeihen Sie Alaines Verhalten ... Sie hatte heute noch nicht ihre Medizin. Jedenfalls, das ist sehr gütig von Euch, Frau Darnus.« Er reichte ihr das Mädchen, nachdem er sie zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. »Wenn Sie hier noch ein paar Unterlagen unterschreiben, gehört das Baby Ihnen.«  
  
»Natürlich.« Aysha grinste zufrieden und schaute sich das Balg an. Sie hielt nicht viel von Kindern, aber das würde sie schon schaffen. Wie schwer konnte es sein, so eine Göre zu erziehen?  
  
Als sie mit allem fertig war, ging Aysha draußen mit dem Baby an Alaine vorbei und lachte ihr ins Gesicht. »Jetzt zieh ich mit Valnar euer Kind auf und er wird es nie erfahren. Du hast dich mit der Falschen angelegt, meine Liebe«, flüsterte sie.  
  
Völlig außer sich versuchte Alaine sie daraufhin anzugreifen, was selbst Aysha überraschte. Doch eine Wache eilte herbei und hielt ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken fest. Alaine hörte nicht auf zu wüten und Aysha steckte dem Mann einige Filar zu.  
  
»Es wäre gut, wenn dieses Weib von hier verschwindet«, flüsterte sie. Es wäre viel besser für Aysha, wenn Alaine nicht mehr hier ist, falls Valnar doch stutzig wird.

Die Wache glotzte verwundert, aber dann fing auch er an zu grinsen. »Sehr wohl, gnädige Frau.«  
  
Ayshas Grinsen wurde breiter. Besser hätte das alles nicht für sie laufen können.

* * *

Als Valnar von Schloss Tranak nach Hause kam, wollte er direkt ins Bett. Aber Aysha kam ihm mit einem Baby im Arm entgegen.  
  
Er schaute es verdutzt an und dann sie. »Was ist jetzt los? Wer ist das?«, fragte er seine Ehefrau.  
  
»Das ist unsere Tochter. Ich habe sie aus Asrans Waisenhaus adoptiert«, erzählte sie ihm und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Bist du glücklich?«

Aysha hatte ohne ihn ein Kind adoptiert?! Wie konnte sie das nur ohne ihn entscheiden?  
  
»Ich-« Aber Valnar dachte daran, dass klägliche Versuche selbst ein Kind zu zeugen, ständig scheiterten. Aysha übergab ihm das Mädchen und er musterte es. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen neugierig an und dann stieß er ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. Dass er mal ebenso schnell Vater wurde, hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen. Vor allem nicht Vater einer so süßen Tochter.  
  
Sie war mehr als bezaubernd. Der Ansatz von roten Haaren und grünen Augen erinnerten Valnar an Alaine ... aber Alaine war in Shannar.  
  
Er versuchte Alaine schnell aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Aysha hatte ihm tatsächlich ein Kind geschenkt, hatte die Mühe auf sich genommen, nach Asran zu reisen, damit sie eine glückliche Familie werden konnten. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihr die Stirn zu küssen. Das war die Aysha, die er liebte und er war so froh, dass sie wieder da war.

»Danke, Aysha. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, was du mir machen konntest.« Er war wirklich den Tränen nahe. Alles war wieder so, wie früher.

Aysha kicherte und lehnte sich an ihn. »Ach, ich liebe dich doch, mein Schatz. Jetzt sind wir endlich Eltern. Eine niedliche, kleine Familie.«

Valnar küsste sie auf den Mund, das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten. Ja, dank der Kleinen würde von nun an alles viel besser werden.

* * *

Es vergingen einige Wochen. Valnar und Aysha sind nach Melsan in ein größeres Haus gezogen. Zwar wusste Aysha, dass Valnar Klennar vermisste, aber zum Wohle ihrer Tochter, könnte er sich überall einleben.  
  
Aber langsam wurde es ihr zu viel. Lilea war ständig nur am Schreien, wenn Aysha sich um sie kümmern musste. Langsam hatte sie wirklich keine Lust mehr. Vor allem, wenn sie daran dachte, dass es Alaines Kind war.  
  
Es war eine total blöde Idee gewesen, dieses Kind aufzunehmen, denn es raubte ihr den letzten Nerv. Das tat sie alles nur mit Absicht, um Aysha zu bestrafen.  
  
Sie saß für eine Weile auf ihren Stuhl, kämmte ihre Haare und versuchte diese Göre zu ignorieren.  
  
Bis Valnar hereinkam. Aber sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet und er sah diese Szene noch, bevor sie die Bürste wegstecken konnte.  
  
Ihr Ehegatte gab ihr einen wütenden Blick. »Wieso schreit sie?«, fragte er, aber ging selber zu seiner Tochter und nahm sie hoch, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Aysha verdrehte die Augen. Was stellte er sich wieder so an? Sie war doch nicht dem Tode nahe.

»Sie schreit ständig ...«  
  
Aber Valnar ignorierte sie. »Ich muss mich ständig alleine um Lilea kümmern. Sie ist auch DEINE Tochter«, schimpfte er.

Aysha konnte es nicht mehr hören: Lilea hier, Lilea da. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor sie irgendwas an seinen Kopf schmiss und sich verriet. Nein, es war SEINE Tochter. Seine, zusammen mit dieser verdammten Alaine.

»Wo willst du hin?«, rief Valnar ihr hinterher, als sie laut ins Schlafzimmer stapfte.  
  
Aysha antwortete ihm nicht. Sollte er sich doch um dieses Blag kümmern, wenn es sowieso der Mittelpunkt in seinem Leben war.  
  
Ugh, sie hätte Alaine direkt am ersten Tag die Kehle rausreißen sollen.

* * *

Valnar streichelte seiner Tochter über die Haare und seufzte. Was war denn nur wieder mit Aysha los? Hasste sie etwa ihr gemeinsames Kind? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, aber seine Ehefrau kümmerte sich nicht um sie; er musste alles alleine machen, und sie sah ihr Kind auch immer so verachtend an.

Lilea griff seinen Finger und sofort verflog seine Verzweiflung. »Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit deiner Mutter los ist.«  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte an schöne Dinge zu denken. Zum Beispiel, wie schön Melsan aussah und deshalb ging er zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
  
Dann stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
»Alaine ...«, flüsterte er. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein? Spielten seine Gedanken verrückt? Nein, sie war es wirklich, ohne Zweifel. Draußen stand Alaine und kommunizierte mit einem Kirchenangehörigen, dann führte sie ihren Weg alleine fort.

Aber war sie nicht in Shannar? Wurde sie etwa geheilt?

Valnars erster Instinkt war, aufzuspringen und sie zur Rede zu stellen.  
  
Aber vielleicht wollte Alaine nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, wollte nicht mit ihm kommunizieren. Deshalb ging sie doch erst fort.  
  
Nein, er musste zu ihr! Schon alleine, damit er sich bei ihr entschuldigen konnte.

Er hob Lilea hoch und ging nach draußen. Erst lief er vorsichtig auf sie zu, dann immer schneller, als würde das Schicksal sich jeden Moment gegen sie stellen und sie würde verschwinden. Sein Herz raste immer mehr, je näher er kam. »Alaine.« Seine Stimme war fast schon ein Flüstern, aber sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Direkt erkannte sie ihn und ihre Augen rissen weit auf.  
  
Sofort schlug sie die Hand über den Mund und fing an zu weinen. Valnar zerriss es glatt das Herz; es war alles seine Schuld. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, trösten, ihr so viel erklären und sich entschuldigen, aber die Angst packte ihn, die Angst, dass sie ihn von sich stoßen würde.  
  
»Alaine, was machst du hier? Bist du nicht in Shannar?«, fragte Valnar stattdessen und erinnerte sich an den Kirchenangehörigen von gerade. »Die Kirche kümmert sich jetzt um dich?«  
  
Sie nickte, aber schaute ihn nicht an.  
  
Er wollte sie noch nicht mit Fragen überrumpeln; er musste sich entschuldigen. »... Es tut mir so leid, wegen unserer gemeinsamen Nacht, ich-« setzte Valnar an, aber Alaine schien ihm gar nicht richtig zuzuhören. Er bemerkte den Blick, den sie seiner Tochter gab, und es war mehr als Neugierde. Es war schon fast Sehnsucht?  
  
»Das ist Lilea. Aysha und ich haben sie von einem Waisenhaus aus Asran. Willst du sie halten?« Wenn Alaine sich schon so für sie interessierte, dann könnte er ihr immerhin damit eine Freude machen.  
  
Alaine zögerte erst, aber dann nickte sie und öffnete ihre Arme. Valnar übergab ihr das Mädchen.  
  
Lilea fühlte sich in ihren Armen wohl, so wie Valnar das beurteilen konnte. Alaine ging sehr liebevoll mit ihr um, küsste ihr den Kopf und kuschelte sie an sich.  
  
Seine Tochter lachte so laut, dass ihm das Herz aufging.  
  
Sie strich der Kleinen über den Kopf. Wenn er die beiden so betrachtete ... Eigentlich sahen Lilea und Alaine sich ziemlich ähnlich ... Rote Haare, grüne Augen, aber auch die Lippen und-

Alaine schaute ihn verzweifelt an und plötzlich realisierte Valnar es. »Nein, das-« Er wechselte seinen Blick abwechselnd zwischen Alaine und Lilea. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn ...  
  
»Es ist unser Kind ...«, stellte er fest und Alaine nickte unter Tränen.  
  
Valnar biss sich auf die Zähne. Aysha hatte ihn angelogen. Sie hatte Alaine das Kind genommen.  
  
Aber warum?!  
  
Ob Aysha wusste, dass Valnar der Vater war? Das würde erklären, warum sie ihm alles verheimlicht hatte.

Valnar legte die Arme um Alaine und drückte sie an sich. »Es tut mir so leid«, flüsterte er und strich durch ihre Haare. Alaine schmiegte sich an ihm, ihre Tochter zwischen ihnen.  
  
»Ich- ich muss mit Aysha reden.« Er ließ wieder von ihr ab und ballte die Fäuste, dann nahm er seine Tochter aus Alaines Armen.  
  
»Ich bin gleich wieder da.« Alaine nickte ihm zu und er lief schnell zurück in sein Haus.

Das war wirklich das Allerletzte! Er war noch nie so wütend auf seine Ehefrau gewesen, aber er musste die Wahrheit von ihr hören.  
  
Doch dann packte ihn wieder die Schuld. Er hatte sie betrogen. Zwar hatte er es ihr gebeichtet und sie hatte ihn vergeben, aber daraus entstand ein Kind.  
  
Aber das entschuldigte ihr Verhalten nicht!  
  
Er legte Lilea in ihre Krippe und lief aufs Schlafgemach hinzu.  
  
»Aysha!«, brüllte er. Sie kam ihm entgegen und schaute verdutzt, aber er drückte sie zurück in den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu.  
  
»Was ist denn?«, fragte sie völlig entsetzt.  
  
»Du hast das Kind nicht von einem Waisenhaus!«, schrie er sie an. »Du hast es Alaine genommen! Gib es zu!« Valnar musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht zu packen und sonst was zu tun. »Es ist mein leibliches Kind!«  
  
Aysha öffnete den Mund, dann strich sie sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
»Antworte mir!«, brüllte er sie erneut an.  
  
»Ja ... es stimmt«, knurrte Aysha. »Ich habe euch beobachtet und schließlich entschied ich mich, Alaine nach Shannar zu schicken. Weit weg von uns! Als dann Monate später dieser Brief kam ... Du durftest es nicht erfahren! Du wärst nur zu ihr zurückgegangen!«

Valnar war fassungslos, was er da hörte. Dass seine Ehefrau überhaupt zu so etwas hinterhältigem fähig war, machte ihn fertig. »Aysha ... ich ... ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen.« Er hatte keine Worte dafür; es verletzte ihn zutiefst. Niemals mehr wollte er was mit dieser Frau zu tun haben. Er hatte ihr auch weh getan, aber das ging viel zu weit. »Wie konntest du das nur tun? Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr in unserer Ehre ...«

Aysha packte ihn an die Schultern, mit so einer gewaltigen Kraft, die ihn komplett überraschte.  
  
»Nein, Valnar«, flüsterte sie. »Wir werden für immer zusammen bleiben ... Dafür werde ich sorgen.«  
  
Valnar wollte ihr schon widersprechen, ihr sagen, dass sich nichts mehr an seiner Entscheidung ändern würde.  
  
Aber so weit kam er nicht. Er versuchte, aus ihrem Griff zu entkommen, aber es war vergebens. »Lass mich los!«, knurrte er, dann drückte ihm irgendetwas die Kehle zu.  
  
Ayshas Blick wurde finster und ihre Augen glühten rot.  
  
»Du gehörst mir«, zischte sie und öffnete ihren Mund.  
  
Lange, spitze Reißzähne.  
  
Valnar wollte schreien, wollte sich losreißen, aber es half alles nichts. Aysha hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft.  
  
Sie war ein Monster! Valnar war schon mal so einer Bestie begegnet, aber ... er dachte, das wäre alles Einbildung gewesen!  
  
Aysha jagte ihre Eckzähne in seinen Hals und er schrie vor Schmerz, doch kam kein einziger Ton aus seinem Mund. Er versuchte, sich zu wehren, schaffte es nicht, bis er plötzlich ein brennendes Gefühl unter seiner Haut spürte. Aysha ließ ihn los und er klatschte auf den Boden auf, sich vor Schmerz krümmend.  
  
Valnar spürte, wie das Blut in seinem gesamten Körper anfing zu kochen und er hatte höllische Schmerzen, die an seiner Seele zerrten, ihn fast den Verstand raubten.  
  
Fühlte es sich so an zu sterben?  
  
»Aysha ...« Valnar blickte mit aller Kraft zu ihr hoch, ihr lächelnder Mund blutverschmiert. In all den Jahren, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass sie kein Mensch war.  
  
»Alaine«, flüsterte er. Er wollte zu ihr, wollte sie vor seiner Ehefrau beschützen, bevor sie als Nächstes dran war.  
  
Aber seine Sicht verschwamm und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

* * *

Valnar blickte auf die blutüberströmte Leiche seines Vaters. Ein Mann mit langem, grauem Haar kniete vor ihm; sein roter Umhang und seine Kleidung ließen ihn wie einen Adligen aussehen.

Aber er war kein Adliger, kein Mensch. Es war ein Monster, denn sein Mund war voller Blut.

Valnar hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte kein Mitleid mit seinem Vater, aber er hatte Angst, und hielt sich an den Türrahmen fest.

»Und du sollst mein Nachkomme sein? Schwächling«, sprach er höhnisch, lachte Valnars Vater aus.

Dann drehte er sich zu Valnar um und Valnar war wie erstarrt beim Anblick seiner rot leuchtenden Augen.

Er würde als Nächster sterben ... Er sah es in den Augen des Monsters.

»Was guckst du so dämlich, du Balg?!«, fauchte das Monster ihn an, und sprang mit einem Satz auf ihn zu. Valnar erschreckte sich so sehr, dass er hinfiel und sich die Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Aber er spürte keinen Schmerz. Die Kreatur rannte an ihm vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Valnars Herz raste wie verrückt und er traute sich nicht, aufzustehen.

Aber er hatte überlebt.

* * *

Als Valnar die Augen öffnete, sah alles so anders aus, doch trotzdem noch gleich. Die Haare vor seinem Gesicht waren nicht länger grün, sondern weiß.  
  
Er stöhnte, als er sich aufrappelte und sah seine Ehefrau auf ihn zulaufen.  
  
»Du«, fauchte Valnar und erschreckte sich selbst. Fauchen? Wieso würde er so etwas tun? Er spürte schließlich die langen Eckzähne in seinem Mund und dann war alles klar.  
  
»Du ... du hast mich in ein Monster verwandelt«, knurrte er und fasste ihr an die Schultern. Sein erster Instinkt war es, sie zu töten, ihre Haut aufzureißen und die Knochen zerbeißen, bis ihr Blut-  
  
Er riss die Augen weit auf, als er Blut witterte. Nicht Ayshas Blut, sondern das Blut seiner Tochter im Nebenzimmer.

Sofort spukten Gedanken in seinem Kopf, sie in der Luft zu zerreißen.  
  
Nein! Er könnte ihr niemals etwas antun! Was war nur los mit ihm? Er war nicht wie diese anderen Monster! Valnar fasste sich am Kopf, dann versuchte er, sich die Nase zuzuhalten. Der Geruch raubte ihm fast den Verstand, bis Aysha ihm ihr blutendes Handgelenk vors Gesicht hielt.  
  
»Du bist jetzt ein Vampir. Nimm mein Blut, Valnar ... Du brauchst es jetzt.« Valnar konnte kaum realisieren, welche Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen. Ein Vampir? Er wollte das nicht, aber sein Körper schrie ihn an. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren zwang ihn, sich die Fangzähne in das Fleisch seiner Ehefrau zu stoßen.  
  
Er konnte kaum glauben, wie gierig er ihr Blut trank, als hätte er wochenlang nichts mehr getrunken. Jedes Mal, wenn das Blut seine Kehle hinunterfloss, fühlte es sich besser an als jeder sexuelle Höhepunkt; jede noch so kleinste Ecke seines Körpers stöhnte vor Zufriedenheit auf.  
  
Valnar konnte nicht aufhören, denn er wollte mehr und mehr, bis Aysha plötzlich ihren Arm zurückzog.  
  
Erst jetzt, als sich sein Körper wieder beruhigte, packte ihn der Ekel. Wie ... wie konnte er so was nur tun?  
  
Aysha näherte sich ihm und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Er dachte an einer Schlange, die davor war, ihn zu erwürgen, aber er wehrte sich nicht.  
  
»Warum ...?«, fragte er sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände, völlig verzweifelt.  
  
»Du kannst nicht zurück zu Alaine und deiner Tochter«, flüsterte Aysha, und schmiegte sich an ihm, küsste seine Haare. »Du wärst eine Gefahr für sie beide.«  
  
Valnars Sicht verschwamm, als er anfing zu weinen. »Warum ...«, wiederholte er.

»Jetzt können wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Ich helfe dir mit deinem neuen Leben«, antwortete Aysha, aber Valnar wollte es nicht wahrhaben.  
  
Sie hatte recht. Selbst Lileas Blut machte ihn rasend vor Gier. Wie schlimm würde es dann werden, wenn er Alaines Blut witterte?  
  
Aysha hatte sein Leben zerstört ...

* * *

Es schneite stark, als Valnar sich mit Lilea in den Armen zu Alaines Haustür begab. Er brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um seine Tochter nicht zu beißen und das allein war ein grauenhaftes Gefühl.  
  
Sie war in einer dicken Decke eingewickelt und er strich seine Finger sanft über ihr Gesicht.  
  
»Lilea... ich hoffe, es wird dir und deiner Mutter gut ergehen ... ohne mich ...«, schluchzte er, und als er sie auf die Stufen legte, kamen die blutigen Tränen erneut.  
  
Er war ein Monster.  
  
»Bitte verzeih mir«, weinte er. »Es tut mir so leid.« Aber so was könnte er niemals wieder gut machen.  
  
Aysha trat an ihn heran und klopfte an der Haustür, dann nahm sie seinen Arm. »Komm jetzt, bevor uns jemand sieht«, zischte sie und zog ihn mit.  
  
Valnar schaute noch einmal rüber zu seiner Tochter und hoffte, dass sie und Alaine ihn eines Tages vergeben würden.  
  
Dann ging er mit Aysha fort.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Tage waren anstrengend und vergingen nur langsam. In der kalten Eisregion brachte Aysha Valnar bei ein Vampir zu sein.  
  
Zwar war es praktisch, dass er die Kälte nicht spürte, aber er hasste es ständig Blut von den Menschen zu saugen. Auch konnte er nicht aufhören, an Alaine und seine Tochter zu denken.  
  
Ob es ihnen gut ging? Würde Alaine es alleine schaffen?  
  
Er konnte sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschieden ... Valnar würde es Alaine nicht übel nehmen, wenn sie ihn hasste.  
  
»Valnar? Hallo?« Aysha schnipste mit ihrem Finger vor seinem Gesicht, dann küsste sie ihn auf den Mund.  
  
Valnar hasste sie. Wie gerne würde er sich von ihr losreißen und ihr die Kehle durchbeißen, aber er konnte sich nicht gegen seine Ehefrau wehren. Sein Körper versagte bei der kleinsten Bewegung gegen sie und so musste er ihre Küsse erdulden.  
  
Aysha leckte ihn leidenschaftlich über die Lippen und er wollte sie dafür am liebsten töten. Ihre Zunge war noch voller Blut von ihrem Opfer und Valnar konnte nicht anders, als es aufzulecken.  
  
»Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte Aysha, immer und immer wieder, und jedes Mal ignorierte Valnar sie.  
  
Wie immer war seine Antwort: »Ich will nach Alaine und Lilea sehen.«  
  
Er konnte die Wut in ihren Augen sehen, diesmal sogar noch mehr als sonst.  
  
»Hör auf, ständig von ihnen zu reden!«, fauchte sie und packte nach seinen Armen.  
  
»Dann lass mich endlich gehen!«, fauchte Valnar zurück.  
  
»Weißt du was?«, fing sie an und ließ ihn wieder los. »Dann geh doch zu deiner Alaine. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dich und dein ständiges Geheule! Ich lache jetzt schon, wenn sie dich verstößt, oder du sie aus Versehen umbringst! Dann wirst du zu mir zurückkommen und mich auf Knien um Vergebung bitten!«  
  
»Nein, du irrst dich!«, knurrte Valnar sie an. Er wäre froh, wenn er Aysha nie wieder sehen müsste, nie wieder irgendetwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. Er kannte die Grundregeln des Vampirdaseins und würde es von hier aus schon alleine schaffen.  
  
Und Alaine ... Falls sie wirklich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, würde er trotzdem nach ihr sehen und sie beschützen.  
  
Zurück zu Aysha wäre das Letzte, was er wollen würde.  
  
»Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast.« Ayshas Ton war so giftig, wie er es noch nie erlebt hat und sie schaute ihn kein zweites Mal an. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als würde sie Valnar angreifen wollen, aber stattdessen verwandelte sie sich in eine Fledermaus und flog davon. Glücklicherweise nicht Richtung Melsan.  
  
Valnar schaute ihr nach und atmete erleichtert auf, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Endlich war er frei von seiner verhassten Ehefrau.  
  
Er verweilte ungefähr noch eine Stunde in seiner Position, ohne sich nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Der Schnee bedeckte seinen Kopf und seine Schultern und als er Aysha nicht mehr witterte und sie nirgendwo zu sehen war, war er sich endgültig sicher, dass er frei war.  
  
Sie war fort. Für immer.  
  
Obwohl er noch Übung brauchte, schaffte Valnar es, sich auch in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln und flog nach Melsan, so schnell wie er konnte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Alaine und ihre gemeinsame Tochter in seinen Armen zu halten. Allein der Gedanke machte ihn nach Tagen endlich wieder glücklich.  
  
Aber ob Alaine ihn als Vampir akzeptierte? Vielleicht gab es immer noch eine Chance.

Als er in Melsan ankam, sah er noch Licht in Alaines Haus. Er landete vor ihrem Fenster und verwandelte sich zurück. Mit seinem Ärmel wischte er über das eisige Glas, konnte aber niemanden im Haus erkennen.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein bekannter Geruch in die Nase und lähmte seinen ganzen Körper.  
  
Blut.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken, rannte Valnar zur Haustür und brach sie mit bloßen Händen auf. Wenn Alaine oder Lilea irgendetwas zugestoßen war, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Und wenn sie jemand verletzt hatte ... Allein der Gedanke machte ihn rasend.

Er folgte den Geruch des Blutes und kam im Wohnzimmer an. Der Anblick ließ ihn sein eigenes Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Alaine lag regungslos auf dem Sofa, blutüberströmt.  
  
»Alaine! Nein!« Valnar rannte zu ihr hin und kniete sich vor sie. Er packte ihren Leib und schüttelte ihn, aber erst dann bemerkte er, dass ihre Pulsadern aufgeschnitten waren.  
  
Ihr Blut brachte Valnar fast zum Rasen, doch viel mehr zerriss ihn dieser Anblick innerlich.  
  
»Nein, nein, bitte nicht«, flehte er, als die Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Ohne sie wollte er nicht mehr sein.  
  
Er wollte schreien, aber er musste schnell handeln; er konnte sie nicht sterben lassen!  
  
»Bitte vergib mir.« Er entschied sich, ihr in den Hals zu beißen. Ihr Blut war unglaublich aufregend und wunderschön für alle seine Sinne, aber er durfte sich nicht daran laben, konnte nicht. »Alaine, Alaine«, weinte er. Er betete zu allen möglichen Göttern, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, und ließ seinen Speichel in ihre Wunde tropfen.

* * *

Valnar brachte Alaine in eine Hütte im Wald; sie war alt und kaputt. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie hier jemand stören würde.  
  
»Alaine«, flüsterte Valnar, neben ihr auf den Boden liegend. Er schmiegte sich an sie, küsste ihre Wange und hoffte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. So hatte Aysha es schließlich bei ihm auch getan.  
  
Es musste funktionieren.  
  
Ob sie ihm vergeben wird? Er wollte sie nicht in ein Monster verwandeln, aber sonst wäre sie gestorben. Das konnte und wollte er nicht zulassen.  
  
Seine Tochter war nirgendwo aufzufinden gewesen. Was war nur geschehen? Valnar ahnte Fürchterliches.  
  
Es vergingen Stunden, während er neben ihr lag und sie hielt. Sie war eiskalt und Valnar weinte blutige Tränen. Vielleicht war sie tot, vielleicht war er zu spät gewesen. Er hatte bei allem Möglichem versagt: Seine Ehefrau, seine Geliebte und seine Tochter.  
  
Schuldgefühle plagten ihn. Er war noch viel schlimmer als sein Vater und jetzt war er eine blutrünstige Bestie. Ein verdientes Schicksal.  
  
Valnar stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er durfte sich nicht im Selbstmitleid suhlen. Er musste stark bleiben.  
  
Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, hörte er einen Seufzer.  
  
Hastig drehte er sich um. »Alaine!« Valnar stieß einen Laut zwischen einem Schluchzen und einem Lachen aus. Er dankte alles und jeden für diese Chance.

»Alaine, du lebst!«  
  
Valnar hielt ihre Hände und half ihr, sich aufzusetzen. Er konnte vor Glück nicht aufhören, ihre Wange zu küssen. Alaine öffnete ihre Augen und sie waren nicht länger grün, sondern ein dunkles Rot.  
  
Ohne zu zögern, biss Valnar sich ins Handgelenk und legte es an Alaines Mund. Von ihren neuen Instinkten geleitet, leckte sie ihm über die Wunde und fing an das Blut daraus zu saugen.  
  
»So ist es gut«, flüsterte er. Ein seltsames, aber nicht unerwünschtes Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper und er streichelte Alaines Haare mit seiner freien Hand. »Du bist okay«, flüsterte er, küsste ihren Kopf.  
  
Minuten vergingen, bis sie wieder von ihm abließ und Valnar stellte mit Erschrecken fest, wie atemberaubend anziehend sie mit blutigem Mund aussah. Seinem Blut.  
  
Er wollte sie beißen.  
  
»Was ... was ist passiert?«, fragte Alaine und erschrak bei ihrer Stimme, so wie Valnar.  
  
»Du kannst sprechen«, lachte er. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön und er vergoss ein paar weitere Tränen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sie jemals sprechen hören würde. »Ich ... ich musste dich in einen Vampir verwandeln, sonst wärst du gestorben.« Valnar küsste sie auf den Mund, was sie erwiderte, doch dann schaute sie ihn schockiert an.  
  
»Oh gott, unsere Tochter!«, schrie sie. »Dieser Priester, mit dem ich wohne. Er hat sie abgegeben! Er konnte sich nicht um uns beide kümmern.« Blutige Tränen bildeten sich in ihre Augen. »Und dann ... du warst auch weg und ich war wieder so alleine-«  
  
Valnar unterbrach sie und drückte sie an sich. »Es tut mir so leid ... Aysha, sie ... sie war ein Vampir. Sie hat mich gebissen, um mich vor dir und unserem Kind fernzuhalten. Aber sie ist fort. Du bist nicht mehr alleine.«  
  
»Valnar... danke. Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist«, schluchzte sie und schmiegte sich an ihm. »Bitte geh nicht mehr fort.«  
  
Ein Gefühl von Erleichterung breitete sich ihn ihm aus.  
  
»Ssh, ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen! Das verspreche ich dir. Ruh dich noch etwas aus«, flüsterte Valnar, und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, über die langen Haare. Auch als Vampir roch sie immer noch so wundervoll wie vorher.  
  
»Nein, wir müssen Lilea finden!" fauchte Alaine aufgebracht und stand auf. Sie stolperte fast, aber Valnar hielt ihre Hand fest.  
  
»Warte, du musst mehr trinken! Danach werden wir sie suchen.« Wenn sie jetzt ins Dorf rannte, würde sie womöglich alles und jeden umbringen.  
  
»Blut trinken ...«, fügte Alaine hinzu und Valnar nickte.  
  
»Es tut mir wirklich leid«, wiederholte er sich, aber Alaine nahm seine Hand und schmiegte sie an ihr Gesicht.  
  
»Das muss dir nicht leidtun«, sagte sie sanft und legte ihre Arme um ihn. »Du bist bei mir. Solange wir zusammen sind, werden wir niemals zu Monstern werden.«  
  
So hatte er das noch nie betrachtet ... und wie recht sie hatte. Mit ihr zusammen fühlte er sich geborgen, ruhig. Sie würden beide an ihrer Menschlichkeit hängen, die Liebe, die sie füreinander hatten.  
  
Sie waren keine Monster, denn Monster konnten nicht lieben.

* * *

Auf den Weg nach Melsan entdeckten Valnar und Alaine einen einsamen Wanderer. Alaine labte sich an seinem Blut, während Valnar darauf achtete, dass sie ihn nicht tötete.  
  
»Achte auf seinen Herzschlag«, ermahnte er sie und Alaine ließ kurz darauf von ihm ab.

Zwar ließ sie den Menschen auf den Boden fallen, aber er würde sich schon wieder erholen.

Alaine war ganz zittrig und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen.

»Was für ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl«, flüsterte sie, die Arme um sich geschlossen.  
  
Ja, das war es tatsächlich. Obwohl es so eine barbarische Tat war, konnte er ihr nicht widersprechen. Immerhin mussten sie nicht töten und er war froh, dass Alaine sich schnell eingewöhnte.  
  
Melsan war zwar kein kleines Dorf, aber sie brauchten nicht lange, bis sie Lilea fanden. Im großen Haus des Bürgermeisters konnten sie sie sehen, in einer Krippe, angezogen mit teuren Kleidern. Valnar zog Alaine zurück, als eine Frau in den Raum lief.  
  
»Na, meine Kleine?«, sagte sie und nahm das Kind in den Arm.  
  
Valnar und Alaine waren außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnten diese ... Menschen es wagen, ihre Tochter anzufassen? Als wäre sie ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut? Als dann auch noch ihr Ehemann das Zimmer betrat, wurde es zu viel für die beiden.  
  
»Dafür werden sie büßen!«, knurrte Alaine und ballte die Fäuste.  
  
»Hilf mir«, fauchte Valnar und zusammen rissen sie das Fenster ein. Er schmiss den Rahmen im hohen Bogen weg, als die Menschenfrau anfing zu kreischen.  
  
»Was zum ...?!«, schrie ihr Ehemann. »MONSTER!«  
  
Lilea fing an zu weinen und Valnar wurde rasend vor Wut. Es war die Schuld dieser Menschen, dass sie so aufgebracht war! SIE waren die Monster!  
  
»Jetzt wirst du leiden, Mensch!« Alaine griff nach dem Mann und grub ihre Fangzähne in seinen Hals, während die Frau schreiend versuchte, mit Lilea zu fliehen.  
  
Aber Valnar packte ihren Arm und zog sie an sich, knurrte sie an.  
  
»Oh Gott!!!«, schrie sie, aber bevor er ihr die Reißzähne in den Hals jagen konnte, fiel die Frau in Ohnmacht.  
  
Das war ihr Glück. Valnar nahm sein Kind aus ihren Armen und schmiss die Frau zu Boden.  
  
»Oh, mein armes Kind«, flüsterte Alaine, als sie von dem Mann abließ. Sie lief mit offenen Armen auf Valnar zu.  
  
»Was haben sie dir nur angetan!«, fauchte sie und Valnar übergab ihr ihr gemeinsames Kind.  
  
Lilea aber, hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu schreien und zu weinen, und es versetzte Valnar einen Stich in sein untotes Herz. Mit blutüberströmten Mund hielt Alaine ihre Tochter. Nein, was sie hier taten, war falsch. Alles was sie ereichten, war, dass sie ihr Kind in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Sie wurden genau zu den Monstern, die sie nicht sein wollten.  
  
Alaine lief wutentbrannt auf die beiden Menschen zu. »Wir sollten sie beide dafür umbringen!«  
  
Valnar griff nach ihrem Arm. »Nein. Hör auf, Alaine.«  
  
Alaine schaute ihn fassungslos an. »Was?! Sie ist UNSERE Tochter!«  
  
»Wir sind viel zu weit gegangen. Glaubst du wirklich, es würde ihr bei uns gut gehen? Was ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr kontrollieren können? Oder willst du sie gar mit dem Vampirismus verfluchen?«, fragte er. »Lilea hat neue Eltern, die sich um sie kümmern. Menschliche Eltern. Sie gehört zu ihresgleichen.« So sehr es ihn verletzte, sie mussten sie aufgeben. Mit diesen beiden Menschen hätte ihre Tochter ein ruhiges und sicheres Leben.  
  
»Ich-«, setzte Alaine an, aber sie brachte keinen Ton mehr raus. Sie fiel auf die Knie und weinte, ihr Kind fest umschlossen. Wieder würde sie ihre Tochter verlieren.  
  
Valnar eilte zu ihr und umarmte sie. »Lass sie ihr Leben in Frieden leben. Wir werden sie von Weitem beschützen.« Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, aber er musste für sie beide stark sein.  
  
»Du hast recht ...«, schluchzte Alaine. Sie war am Boden zerstört, so wie er. »Was hätten wir nur fast getan?«  
  
Beide wollten nicht aussprechen, dass es auch gegenüber Lilea hätte passieren können. Zum Glück hatten sie diese beiden Menschen noch nicht umgebracht oder sie hätten es sich niemals verzeihen können.  
  
Leise weinend gab Alaine Lilea einen Kuss und brachte sie zurück in ihr Bett, wo sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte. Valnar strich ihr ein letztes Mal über den Kopf, als Alaine sich auf Knien an die Krippe lehnte.  
  
»Wir werden immer auf dich Acht geben«, versprach er ihr und packte Alaine sanft an die Schultern.  
  
»Komm ...«, flüsterte er und nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie ihm zu.  
  
Alaine stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. »Wir lieben dich so sehr, mein Schatz. Vergiss das nicht.«  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal blickten sie auf ihre Tochter, dann verließen sie das Haus. Die Menschen würden gleich wieder aufwachen und sich an nichts erinnern.  
  
Auf einem Berg über Melsan schauten Valnar und Alaine auf das Dorf hinunter. Jeder, der es wagen sollte, diese Gegend zu gefährden, würde es mit ihnen zu tun bekommen.  
  
»Wir haben das Richtige getan«, sagte Alaine und hielt seine Hand, als sie seinen schmerzerfüllten Blick bemerkte.

Valnar nickte. »Ja, das haben wir.« Sie hatte denselben Blick und er zwang sich zu lächeln.

Ihr beider Schmerz würde wahrscheinlich niemals vergehen, aber es war die richtige Entscheidung, auch wenn sie nie wieder bei ihrem geliebten Kind sein konnten.

So würden sie für immer von Weitem ihre gemeinsame Tochter beschützen.


End file.
